Dance on Vaseline
by Tavern Wench
Summary: This is a songfic to David Byrne's Dance on Vaseline. Lucius is a follower of Voldemort who has lost all that he once held dear. He decides to get it back. There is slight mention of Harry/Draco slash.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dance on Vaseline  
  
Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Summery: This is a song fic to David Byrne's "Dance on Vaseline". It's set during the war. Lucius has lost all he was fighting for and begins to wonder whether it is still worth it.  
  
Warnings: Slight Harry/Draco slash. Death fic. It's kinda depressing.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do David Byrne and his songs. All I own are the books and the CD.  
  
Years into the war... The forces of light are slowly failing. Voldemort has truly gone insane. There are three things that are impossible to fight. A madman, a fanatic, and someone who has lost all they have. You cannot predict what they will do and they will do anything to win. When life is only held valuable on one side you become undefeatable. The problem is, a madman while unbeatable can either inspire fanatics or create people with nothing to lose. They were their own strength and weakness.  
  
Voldemort: I'm taking back the knowledge I'm taking back the gentleness I'm taking back the ritual  
  
Years into the war... On the winning side, the fanatic was fighting for the madman. His name is Lucius. He joined when he was young, willing to follow the charismatic young man who led them to the death. He is married and still in love with his wife. His wife is a powerful seer. She had given him a beautiful child. He loves his family  
  
Lucius: I'm giving in to sweetness  
  
Years into the war... The Boy-Who-Lived was the only real opponent left. He couldn't use his wand it led to too many troubles. Whenever the two met they were reduced to fighting with Muggle means.  
  
Voldemort: Come preacherman, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
Harry was too young truly to hold up to this stress. He captured a young Death Eater. When he went through a nervous breakdown in front of his captive it led to a crack in the young villain's careful facade. Months went by. They fell in love. The relationship proceeded naturally from there. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry: But I dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort should care less for the loss of one of his followers. He cared though, very much so. In a fit of vindictive rage he tortured the child's mother. Not the father though. He was too valuable. Narcissa broke under the pressure. Lucius' beloved child was effectively gone.  
  
Voldemort: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution You don't let the music in  
  
Lucius wasn't sure he would follow this man to the death anymore. He was no longer charismatic. His madness was becoming apparent. If he did not exist who his child slept with would be no issue. His wife would be happy and sane. His wife's prophecies were slowly, horrifyingly, coming true.  
  
Lucius: I'm taking back the children I'm taking back the ceremony I'm taking back my offerings And I'm taking back what you mean to me  
  
Years into the war... The savior was more emotionally well true, but when fighting a madman having a dependant makes you all the weaker. Men were being used like cannon fodder. Voldemort was cocky. He relied on his men. He implicitly trusted his men. He mocked his enemies.  
  
Voldemort: You're dangerous, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
His enemies didn't care. They knew they're efforts were futile. They awaited death as the inevitable end. All survival instincts kicked in even when they served no meaning.  
  
Harry+Draco:I dance on Vaseline  
  
Years into the war... Voldemort had already killed most of the Mudbloods. The wizarding world was almost completely in his grasp. The-Boy-Who-Was-Inexplicably-Still-Living had retreated into hiding. Voldemort began planning in earnest for his complete world domination. Since he was insane the majority of his plans were, however, crap.  
  
Voldemort: And I'm slipping out I'm working on a revolution Don't let the music in  
  
The Muggles were realizing the horror descending on them. The remaining wizards mourned their loss of life, lifestyle, and hope.  
  
The Wizards: And war is all around us Your Gods are dead and buried underground  
  
Lucius watched his lord as he went through, insane plan after insane plan. If remaining with Voldemort weren't his only chance of keeping himself and his wife alive he would have defected long ago. Voldemort declared his intention to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived's lover to shatter him before proceeding with world domination. Narcissa killed herself when she heard the announcement. Lucius was the shattered one.  
  
Lucius: I was a silly putty Your big ideas are useless to me now My baby saw the future She doesn't wanna live it anymore Its lousy science-fiction It's on your skin and seeps into your bones  
  
Voldemort began furiously plotting against Harry again. He was trying to draw him out. Determine his location.  
  
Voldemort: Come preacherman, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
Harry was much too busy to notice any of this. Filling his despair filled days with as much happiness as he could. They were living each moment as they should, like it was they're last.  
  
Harry+Draco: I dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort recruited the vampires. They came incredibly close to finding Harry. They were also extremely effective at keeping the Muggles in check.  
  
Voldemort: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let day begin  
  
Even later in the war... Voldemort was still trying to draw Harry out  
  
Voldemort: And you're dangerous, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
It still wasn't working. For the same reasons  
  
Harry: But I dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort was still focused on that. The rest of his troops were soon the one's planning. They were even more effective then their mad leader  
  
Death Eaters: And I'm slipping out working on a revolution Don't let the music in  
  
Voldemort found out. He executed most of those responsible for trying to usurp his power. Lucius lost his last few precious friends. He had given up his adoration for Voldemort long ago. A long time ago his ideals and his vicious ways were appealing. Now they were being directed at him and his people. The only thing left to him was his son. The only way he could be with his son is if Voldemort was no longer in charge. Suddenly the power he could have was no longer important. Neither was his own skin. There was one thing left to him in the world. He would have it or he would die trying.  
  
Lucius: It started in Oklahoma You always think it happens somewhere else This madness is attractive Until the day it happens to yourself And power might seem sexy But check her in the cool grey light of dawn A legislative body And all at once your lust for her is gone  
  
Lucius began going among the rank and file spreading dissent and recruiting for his cause. He was slowly creating an army of desperate souls. They would be out for vengeance if the had enough righteous energy. The war had lasted far too long. They would all fight. They were all desperate. They were too worn to be indignant over the injustices. They were merely something to be ended, like hitting the sleep button on your alarm clock while still half asleep. Lucius was almost ready to stage his uprising. He had never attempted anything like this before. The strongest emotion he had felt in years was working through his grief numbed senses. He was scared.  
  
Lucius: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let the day begin  
  
At first Voldemort was more amused then anything else by the tiny revolution he saw fermenting.  
  
Voldemort: We'll turn you down time to time for evolution  
  
Voldemort's amusement was to great an emotion for the group. It angered them. That he could feel such things. Things he had long since deprived them of.  
  
Death Eaters: Don't let the music in  
  
Preparation was sped up. The day arrived. A man was leading an army into battle for better or for worse.  
  
Lucius: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let the day begin  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne room. The world outside had long since been destroyed. It was a flaming wreckage of a world. It had been gone a while. He rarely went outside. He had long since forgotten that he had destroyed the world and the lives of the people around him. Lucius broke down the walls and stormed in. He drew his wand. He was standing in the wreckage of the wall the flaming world behind him. He was no longer afraid. He mocked the creature in front of him. He had no followers left.  
  
Lucius: We'll turn you down, make a time for evolution Don't let the day begin  
  
The madman and the desperate man faced each other in a duel to the death. Lucius' followers were not truly following him. He knew that. It made this duel entirely personal. The forces who were opposing Voldemort had already won. Perhaps Harry would lead them, perhaps Draco or maybe someone completely different. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered were the two men. A madman fighting for his life. A soulless man fighting for all that had been taken away. The madman and the desperate man faced each other in a duel to the death. Neither one of them would walk away from it alive. The once impressive throne room lay broken. Ashe and debris swept in from the hole in the wall. The two men lay on the floor. Bodies battered and broken, but for one of them that was all. His soul had been restored.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it! I was listening to this song and reading Harry Potter fics and I decided that this fit the story of a revolted death eater perfectly. I know the Harry/Draco stuff doesn't fit perfectly but that was originally going to be the death eater and his lover. It had to be two men (even though you shouldn't use Vaseline as a lubricant b/c it eats away at the condoms). When I decided on Lucius however I simply couldn't make it fit. A Severus/Lucius pairing just doesn't work and I have to admit I really like the idea of Draco coming from this great and balanced family. The second chapter is how I originally planned this story to be. It's just the song. I realized though that you need a little background on it however the song alone tells the whole story so you can read that too. 


	2. Song Version

Title: Dance On Vaseline, the song version.  
  
Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Summery: This is the song; it includes who is singing the part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, never have never will.  
  
Warning: Same as before, very, very, slight slash implied.  
  
Voldemort: I'm taking back the knowledge I'm taking back the gentleness I'm taking back the ritual  
  
Lucius: I'm giving in to sweetness  
  
Voldemort: Come preacherman, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
Harry: But I dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution You don't let the music in  
  
Lucius: I'm taking back the children I'm taking back the ceremony I'm taking back my offerings And I'm taking back what you mean to me  
  
Voldemort: You're dangerous, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
Harry+Draco dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort: And I'm slipping out I'm working on a revolution Don't let the music in  
  
The Wizards: And war is all around us Your Gods are dead and buried underground  
  
Lucius: I was a silly putty Your big ideas are useless to me now My baby saw the future She doesn't wanna live it anymore Its lousy science-fiction It's on your skin and seeps into your bones  
  
Voldemort: Come preacherman, shoot me with your poisoned arrow Harry+Draco: I dance on Vaseline  
  
Voldemort: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let day begin  
  
Voldemort: And you're dangerous, shoot me with your poisoned arrow  
  
Harry: But I dance on Vaseline  
  
Death Eaters: And I'm slipping out working on a revolution Don't let the music in  
  
Lucius: It started in Oklahoma You always think it happens somewhere else This madness is attractive Until the day it happens to yourself And power might seem sexy But check her in the cool grey light of dawn A legislative body And all at once your lust for her is gone  
  
Lucius: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let the day begin  
  
Voldemort: We'll turn you down time to time for evolution  
  
Death Eaters: Don't let the music in  
  
Lucius: And I'm tripping out working on a revolution Don't let the day begin  
  
Lucius: We'll turn you down, make a time for evolution Don't let the day begin  
  
Well, I hope you liked this version too! 


End file.
